


I can’t study (thinking about you)

by fuhrelise



Series: intertwining your soul with somebody else [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cigarettes, F/F, Inspired by Music, Kinda, Study Date, uni wayhaught is criminally underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuhrelise/pseuds/fuhrelise
Summary: Waverly, in all her beauty and all her flaws and all she used to be and is now. Waverly and all the reasons Nicole had been in love with her since the sixth grade.waverly was supposed to help nicole study but they end up doing anything but that. it's all fluff I swear.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: intertwining your soul with somebody else [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	I can’t study (thinking about you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DumbassIcarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassIcarus/gifts).



> been reading a few wayhaught high school fics and uni!wayhaught is underrated as fuck so i had to feed myself. i wrote this between 9pm and 12am while also running on three hours of sleep so pls lmk if you find mistakes.
> 
> this is part one of a series on one shots for uni wayhaught that I'll be writing so i hope ppl like it.
> 
> gifting this one to my pal lex cause she's one of the few ppl who makes me love writing thank u ily <33

“Dude — we talked about this!” Wynonna exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the cigarette in Nicole’s hand.

Nicole had stopped whence Wynonna walked in the dormitory, lighter flickering a flame to life and hovering barely millimeters away from the butt of the cigarette. It hadn’t been lit just yet and the flame warmed Nicole’s face.

“Yeah, and about a hundred other things,” Nicole said annoyed, taking the cigarette from her lips. “I’m stressed, okay!”

Wynonna rolled her eyes and sighed, dropping her backpack by her bed. Surprisingly, Wynonna’s side of the room was far messier than Nicole’s: dirty clothes on the floor, books half-open on an unmade bed. Nicole had to fight the urge to clean up multiple times, recounting the scold she had received from Wynonna the one time she had tried to do so.

“If you’re _that_ stressed about this exam, I can just ask my sister to tutor you.” Wynonna dropped onto her bed, crossing her ankles with her boots still on. Nicole scowled at that, then dropped her gaze to the page of notes she had been rereading for the past half hour.

“I’m not gonna ask Waverly Earp to tutor me.” Nicole scoffed as if the reasoning to that would be obvious.

“Why not?”

“Because she’s too b-“ Nicole looked up, eyes wide, watching Wynonna tilt her head and scrunch her brows. _Because she’s too beautiful and her beauty will do nothing but distract me,_ then _how the fuck will I study for this exam?_ “-busy.”

“Bullshit, Haught,” Wynonna scoffed, getting to her feet to grab an unfinished apple from her bedside table. “C’mon, Waverly will be thrilled. She loves helping others and whatnot.” Wynonna was walking out of the room, hands flying over her keyboard as she probably sent Waverly a message.

“That’s what I like about her,” Nicole sighed softly and dropped on her bed right when the dormitory door closed. Wynonna had most likely gone to hang with Doc and his crew, people Nicole didn’t necessarily like but they had occasionally smoked together. 

Waverly was the first thought in Nicole’s mind. She tried drowning it out, grabbed her earbuds, and blasted her favorite songs, but it was of no use. _Waverly Waverly Waverly_. Waverly and her way of smiling and always helping people in need, Waverly who used to wear a retainer and dated Champ Hardy in high school, Waverly who loved studying and reading a book at the library rather than a coffee shop because it was too loud and crowded. Waverly, in all her beauty and all her flaws and all she used to be and is now. Waverly and all the reasons Nicole had been in love with her since the sixth grade.

Nicole let out a frustrated argh and sat up, turning up the volume of her music. The 1975 began belting out about being with somebody else. Nicole wanted to grab her pillow and scream all hell in it.

Like clockwork, Waverly decided to walk in right when Nicole was about to light her cigarette. It was almost like the Earp girls didn’t want Nicole to smoke that night. Admittedly, the ginger had promised to quit, but it was exam week and usually, Nicole burned through a whole pack of Malboros during those stressful seven days.

“Hi!” Waverly had let herself in. She had a copy of the key which Wynonna had very illegally given her, opportune for Waverly to use if she ever needed to interrupt Nicole as she was halfway to lighting her cigarette for the second time that afternoon. “Wynonna told me you needed help for your exam.”

Nicole was perched on the window sill, her notes long forgotten on the desk, a cigarette between her lips and lighter once again lit in her hand. She stared at Waverly, looked at the lighter, back up at Waverly. “Uhh-”

“Oh, sick! I didn’t know you smoked.” Waverly dropped the bag on her shoulder on the ground next to Wynonna’s. She had a strange way to make herself at home. “Mind if I hit one?”

Nicole looked down at the packet of cigarettes, then back up at Waverly and shrugged.

Waverly made her way through the mess of Wynonna’s room and to the open window sill. She sat opposite Nicole and their knees briefly brushed. Nicole shivered, partly because of the cold. “Sweet. Wynonna never lets me bum one. Something about being my big sister and taking care of me and all that.”

Waverly grabbed a cigarette from the pack, lit Nicole’s, and then lit her own. Waverly put the cigarette between her lips and Nicole watched as they wrapped around the end, her chest puffing out as she inhaled, let the smoke travel through her lungs, and exhaled. Nicole swallowed past the knot in her throat.

“I don’t smoke actually,” Waverly explained, even though no one had asked. “I just take cigarettes from Wynonna’s friends and Chrissy sometimes. Didn’t know you smoked, though.”

Nicole shrugged and took a drag. Fuck, it felt good. “It’s not regular. It’s just a stress thing.”

Waverly nodded like she understood, then looked out the window. It wasn’t the best view, not from campus anyway. It was surrounded by a rich neighborhood, people walking poodles in the morning and showing off high heels and fancy coats and expensive suits and ties. In their earlier years, Nicole and Wynonna loved making fun of them from the windows and shouting profanities. Wynonna hadn’t changed much, the same couldn’t be said about Nicole. Now the ginger used the window to crack it open, sit on its sill and watch the tall Harlem-like buildings with various stories as the lamps lit the road and the sky fell dark.

“Aren’t we supposed to be studying?” Nicole waved her hand, the cigarette between her teeth.

“Shh, this is way better.” Waverly took a drag. “Haven’t smoked in months. This shit hits differently on a cold Sunday afternoon.”

Nicole shivered as a gust of wind washed over them. “And right before an exam too.”

Waverly laughed and Nicole’s stomach turned inside out. “And right before an exam too.”

Nicole exhaled smoke and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Waverly and the way the light of the streetlamps danced in her eyes and the smoke framed around her face as if trying to caress the perfect curves of her cheeks and the smoothness of her creamy skin. Waverly sighed and placed her face in the palm of her hand, letting herself get lost in the night sky and the city lights and the lame irreplaceable view that the dormitory provided.

Suddenly, Waverly sighed, turned, and smiled at Nicole. It was a small one and simple but that still didn’t stop Nicole’s heart from leaping. 

“C’mon, Haught,” Waverly said with a smirk, resting a warm palm on Nicole’s knee. “Let’s go study.”

With that, she was on her feet and off the windowsill.

Nicole chuckled softly and called over her shoulder: “I thought we were having a moment.”

“Moment’s over, I won’t let you fail this exam,” Waverly said cheekily, sitting at the desk and patting the empty seat beside her.

Nicole smiled. “Fair enough.”


End file.
